


Time

by transking_23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Werewolves, future human/vampire relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: Violet Allison Clark is dying. She’s almost 18, bright, healthy, and full of life. That doesn’t change the fact she has cancer. It doesn’t change the fact that she has a maximum of four years to live if they can’t cure her.For a surprise, her parents got her tickets to see 5 Seconds Of Summer, along with a backstage pass to see them before her time ran out. But once she lets herself live in the moment instead of always thinking of her deadline, Violet realises she won’t get this for much longer. So why does she let the boys become her friends, and why does she let herself fall?
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Snippet

“I won’t be here much longer.”

“You’re moving?”

**_No, I’m dying. But I can’t tell you that._ **

“I still have a while to be here.”

**_Nineteen months to live._ **

“Will we be able to visit you?”

**_You’ll only see my grave._ **

“Sure.”

**_Please don’t hurt because of me._ **


	2. Chapter One: Graduation And A Concert

Violet sighed, looking at where the screen was in front of her through her always-present sunglasses. One more class, and then she was done for the little that remained of her life. She didn’t understand why her parents wanted her to graduate if she wouldn't live long enough to use the knowledge. They tried to pretend everything would be fine. They tried to act like it was just a bug that would pass if they hoped hard enough.

But Violet had cancer, and a maximum of four years to live. There was no ignoring it. She’d already accepted that she was dying. She wouldn't go to parties, wouldn't get married, wouldn't have children. Violet had accepted it. No one wanted to be with a dying blind girl.

“Just one more. You can do this, Vee.” She told herself, clicking on the last class of Music she’d ever have.

The final came up, and Violet answered each question with sad confidence. Before the cancer was diagnosed, she’d wanted to go to music school and create her own music.

Before the cancer, Violet had wanted a lot of things. 

She submitted the final and closed the laptop. She was done with school, and her diploma would come in the mail. Violet got off her bed and headed downstairs, pointedly ignoring how hard she had to grip the railing to stay upright on the stairs.

“I just finished the last final. No more school, I can help out around the house.” Violet said once she reached the kitchen where her parents were, trying to smile convincingly even as a burst of pain hit her.

“Violet, no. we’ve talked about this, sweetie. You can’t do work, you’ll only tire yourself out. The treatments-” Her father, Mason Clark, started to say.

“The treatments are only killing me faster.” Violet cut him off, her voice almost cracking before she stopped it.

“Violet, please. You know we only want what’s best for you. The treatments are  _ helping _ , the doctors said so themselves.” Her mother, Lucy Clark, said.

“Please. I don’t want to be useless for the last four years of my life.” Violet said, and felt as her parents almost flinched.

She might have accepted she was dying, but her parents would never accept that their only child would die in just a few years.

“We were going to wait until after dinner, but you deserve them now.” Her father said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Violet was confused as he pressed the slips of thick paper into her hand, not understanding. She ran her fingers over the Papers, to feel a ticket for the next 5SOS concert, and a backstage pass. Her parents had paid for her to see one of her favourite bands before her four years ran out.

“These are for the concert on my birthday.” Violet whispered, and her parents gave her sad smiles.

“You deserve to be happy, Vee. Think of this as our birthday present for you.” Her mother puled Violet into a hug.

She hugged back as tightly as she could, smiling brightly for the first time since she was diagnosed. She had a chance to meet 5SOS before she died, which was the greatest thing she could’ve asked for.

Two weeks later, the concert was two hours away and Violet was getting ready to drive there. Even though she only had four years to live and was half blind, she had her driver’s license and her own truck. Once Violet arrived, there was 15 minutes until the concert. Her row was the one closest to the stage, and Violet grinned.

Once the concert was set up, Luke got up close to the mic and grinned.

“We have a birthday today, people!” He yelled, and Calum turned red in embarrassment.

“Shut up, Luke. You’re embarrassing me.” Calum covered his face with his hands.

“Yeah, lay off the birthday boy.” Ashton chuckled.

“I’m a man.” Calum uncovered his face to shoot an unamused look at Ashton.

“You’re 18 now, so yeah.” Michael chuckled.

“OH MY GOSH CALUM AND I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY!!” Violet yelled, and was surprised as Michael immediately looked in her direction.

“Cal, you’ve got a birthday twin in the crowd!” He grinned.

“Where?!” Calum started looking around wildly, trying to spot Violet.

After the concert, Violet headed backstage and grinned when she spotted the Australians.

“Calum’s birthday twin!” Michael grinned as he saw her.

“Hey.” Violet laughed as she reached the four of them.

“So, how old are you today, Miss Birthday Twin?” Luke asked, and Violet smiled.

“I’m 18 today, and my name’s Vee.” She said, and Calum choked on the water he was drinking.

“You and Calum are twinsies!” Ashton laughed, and Violet chuckled.

“We’re not related, hopefully.” Calum told her with a sly wink, having recovered from choking.

“Is something in your eye?” Violet asked in concern, and the four boys looked at her in shock.

“Hasn’t anyone flirted with you, Vee?” Michael asked.

“Why would they?” Violet asked, and Calum’s eyes widened.

“You mean no one has taken the time to tell you how gorgeous you are or commented on your amazing style.” The half Maori said in shock.

“You wanna come with us to celebrate Cal’s birthday?” Michael asked.

“You willin’ to ride in my truck?” Violet answered Michael with a smile, ignoring what Calum had said, and Ashton snorted.

“What, is it a little two-person truck?” He teased.

“I spent 7 weeks with my dad fixing her up and upgrading her until she ran better than the day she was bought. Don’t insult my truck, Irwin.” Violet said with a dead serious expression.

“Got it, don’t insult the truck.” Michael nodded, taking pointers from his bandmate’s mistake.

The five of them chatted for a while longer, and Violet went to park her truck closer to the arena and switch her sunglasses out for her nighttime ones. They’d decided she’d wait backstage, then they’d head to her truck to drive to a restaurant. The only reason they weren’t heading out immediately was because Violet wouldn't let the boys leave the other fans hanging.

The Australians walked with Violet to her truck, and they were shocked. They had  _ not _ expected a big truck with a cab big enough to fit the five of them. Or for it to be almost as gorgeous as the girl who owned it (and no, Luke, Calum did  _ not _ have a crush on his birthday twin, shut up).

“Never insulting your truck again.” Ashton said, looking at the vehicle in admiration.

“Good. I might’ve made you ride in the bed if you had.” Violet teased, and the Australians laughed with her.

She got in the driver’s seat, and Calum got shotgun since it was his birthday as well. Luke, Ashton, and Michael sat in back after a small argument on who would sit in the middle (the blonde had lost, and now he was pouting), and the birthday girl and boy looked at each other. Calum counted down from three on his fingers, where only Violet could see. Once the last finger was down, they grinned.

“Time for pizza!” Calum and Violet said in sync, startling the three in back and shocking Luke into stop pouting.

“Oh no, there’s two of him!” Michael said, pretending to be shocked and caught off-guard.

“You two are either soulmates or actually twins.” Ashton looked between them, and Luke was amused at Calum and his  _ not _ -crush acting like actual twins instead of a singer and fan.

“I just realised we only know your name and that you’re my birthday twin.” Calum said, and Violet’s ears turned pink as she began driving.

“What all do you wanna know?” She replied as they came to a red-light intersection.

“Favourite colour?” Michael asked.

“Glitter.” Violet said with the straightest face she could make, then burst out laughing as they stared at her. “I’m kidding, it’s brown.”

“Favourite food?” Ashton asked.

“Pizza.” Violet grinned as the light changed to green, beginning to drive again.

“Favourite season?” Calum questioned.

“Fall.” Violet replied, chuckling when one of their songs came on the radio.

“Any allergies?” Luke asked, and Violet blinked.

“Strawberries, fleas, and fabric softener.” She replied, thankful one of them asked the first day of them getting to know each other.

“Favourite One Direction member?” Michael smiled.

“Louis.” Violet smiled back as she continued following Calum’s directions to the pizza place.

She continued answering their questions as they got closer to the pizza place. Violet parked as close to the entrance as she could. The five of them walked inside, Calum with his arm around his birthday twin (shut up Ashton, it’s not a crush).


	3. Chapter Two: Coincidences Happen

Violet had managed to convince her parents to let her have a part-time job at a cafe. She was working her shift, her vibrant red hair tied back in two French braids while wearing the jacket Calum had given her a few weeks ago after they’d gotten pizza, and her sunglasses like usual. The jacket was soft on the inside, and still smelled like him (which was a bit weird, but Violet wasn’t complaining). The jacket was also warm, which Violet was grateful for with the cold weather. There was a phone number in the pocket, which Calum must’ve gotten from a girl. Violet hadn’t thrown it away in case it wasn’t.

The door chimed, and Violet glanced towards it to see who the new customer was. The girl who walked in she knew as well as she knew her own face. It was Taylor. Her friend, the one who had stuck with her after the diagnosis. Taylor, who treated her like nothing had changed.

“Vee, is that you?” The blonde caught sight of her and grinned, walking over.

Today, Taylor was wearing a dark green tank top, earth-toned flannel, jeans, and her trademark black boots. The outfit only served to make her pale skin seem even paler, and the sunlight hit her hair at the perfect angle to create a halo effect. She looked like an angel as she reached Violet, her amber eyes making contact with the redhead’s covered green ones.

“Taylor.” Violet grinned, and the two hugged over the counter before Taylor ordered a medium coffee with espresso shots.

“Cramming?” Violet guessed as she handed the order to the person in back.

“Yeah,” Taylor grimaced a little. “Got a test tomorrow and I need to make sure I know the content.”

Taylor was in college, and her major was Music Theory. That was something the two had bonded over when they first met, their immense love of and want to play music.

“I could quiz you once I have a break to make sure you know what you need to.” Violet offered with a smile, and Taylor thanked her before going to sit down so Violet could get to the other customers waiting.


End file.
